


glitter on the west streets, silver over everything

by artemis_west, lilypaws



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Glitter, Intimacy, Lingerie, M/M, Neil is a sparkly boy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Smut, Sparkles, Tender Sex, soft, you want kinks? i got kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_west/pseuds/artemis_west, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypaws/pseuds/lilypaws
Summary: Neil finds out he likes G L I T T E R. HE IS SPARKLY





	glitter on the west streets, silver over everything

**Author's Note:**

> OH LOOK! MORE SMUT! Will I EVER actually get to finishing the 10,000 other actual fics I'm working on? Jury's still out. Once again y'all can blame the group chat for this one. The title is a lyric from "Heads Will Roll" by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs.
> 
> So I think this is maybe kind of OOC, and I don't really know how I feel about it. I also got kinda carried away so it's like 16 pages lol. At this point I think I've been focusing on it for too long so I've reached that point where I'm like "This is bad, whatever" and I want to be done with it. ANYWAY HERE IT IS

Neil doesn’t know who to blame. 

Maybe it’s Nicky. Maybe it’s Katelyn. Maybe it’s Allison. They all contributed, one way or another. 

But in the end, he can’t really be mad at them. 

It starts with a trip to Eden’s. 

Nicky proclaims he’s tired of dressing Neil in all-black ensembles. By this point, Neil is used to Andrew buying a new outfit for him every time they go out, and his protests died a quiet death a long time ago. Besides, he doesn’t mind the clothes Nicky picks out for him, especially when he catches Andrew watching him. 

But before their next outing, Nicky says he wants to spice things up in the wardrobe department. Andrew doesn’t say anything to negate the suggestion, which Nicky takes as permission. Neil is afraid to know what Nicky’s definition of “spicing things up” is.

Nicky brings Allison along to the mall for help. Neil still doesn’t know the first thing about fashion, and he trusts them (Allison more than Nicky) to pick out something he likes, so he stays behind. Andrew does, too. They spend the day slowly making out in bed while Aaron is off somewhere with Katelyn and Kevin watches Exy in the living room. 

By the time Nicky and Allison return, Neil’s jaw is sore from kissing and his head is fuzzy, his body warm and pleasantly buzzing. Andrew pulls away from him when they hear the door open in the living room, announcing Nicky and Allison’s arrival. Neil already misses the weight of Andrew’s body on his, and he lays there and watches as Andrew gets up.

“Oh,  _ Neil _ !” Nicky sings gleefully, and Neil groans. Andrew gives him an unsympathetic look as Neil rises from the bed. “Guess what we bought for you!”

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t like it,” Andrew reminds him before he opens the bedroom door. “I told him not to go overboard. And not to buy anything that would make you uncomfortable.”

Neil knows that Andrew knows what he’s comfortable with, and he assumes Andrew told Nicky what his boundaries are. He’s grateful for that, and he gives Andrew a soft, gentle smile that Andrew grimaces at.

Even despite his boyfriend’s reassurance, Neil is prepared for the worst. 

What he gets is . . . surprising. 

The first thing he sees when Nicky hands him the bag is black, and he opens his mouth to ask what the point was when Nicky said he was tired of dressing Neil in all-black. But Nicky shushes Neil and shakes his head. 

“Just look,” he says. Allison smirks and raises one eyebrow, arms crossed over her chest as she waits for Neil to open the bag further. She’s carrying her own bag, full of makeup rather than clothes.

They’re standing in the bedroom with the door closed. Nicky said Andrew should be surprised, and Andrew just shrugged and joined Kevin in the living room, leaving the other three Foxes alone. Now Neil is reaching into the bag Nicky shoved in his arms and pulling out a soft black piece of clothing. 

“Are these . . . leggings?” he asks. The fabric is soft in his hands, and he doesn’t mind the feel of it, if he’s being honest.

“Yes, they are leggings, and you are going to thank me for picking them out,” Allison says. Neil holds them out so he can get a better look at them. He’s seen Allison wear something similar before, when the team lifts weights together in the gym - they’re the type of leggings with mesh cutouts on the sides. These have a large stripe wrapping around each leg, high up on the thigh and pointing downward at a sharp angle on the inside of each leg. Neil looks at Allison dubiously, but she puts her finger to his lips and says, “Trust me.”

The next thing in the bag is a shirt. It’s black, but it’s not plain - the fabric is sparkly and soft as silk, not quite see-through but close enough. It glitters with every movement and throws off rainbows in the bedroom light. It’s a normal t-shirt besides that, and when Neil puts it on, it isn’t tight, but loose and long. The hem touches the tops of his thighs. He’s not drowning in it, though, and he’ll admit he likes the way it looks. 

Though he’s gotten more comfortable with changing out in front of the Foxes over the last few years, Nicky and Allison respectfully turn their backs when Neil puts the sparkly shirt on. When he tells them it’s okay, they turn back around. Nicky’s eyes widen and he swoons, and Allison whistles impressively. 

“Damn, Josten,” she says, looking him up and down. “Not bad.” She clicks her tongue. “The leggings are gonna make your ass look amazing.”

Nicky’s phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out and reads the screen. “Aaron’s back with Katelyn. I should go get ready.”

Allison shoos him away. “Yes, go. It’s my turn with Neil now.”

Nicky leaves and closes the bedroom door behind him, winking at Neil on his way out. Neil manages to smile back. He’s not upset by the clothes he’s been given tonight. In fact, he kind of likes them. A lot. 

He wonders what Andrew will think. 

“I didn’t want to give you these while Nicky was in the room,” Allison says, reaching into her own bag. Neil’s heart immediately jumps in his chest when he sees the fabric in her hands. A blush rushes to his cheeks, and he feels his face heat. Allison smiles. She’s holding a pair of underwear, though it looks closer to lingerie. It’s a pair of sheer, sparkly silver panties. 

Neil doesn’t know when his fondness for lingerie started, but he blames Allison entirely. One day when they were out shopping, she dragged him into a Victoria’s Secret and tried to teach him a thing or two about fabrics and colors and patterns when she made Neil help her pick out new underwear. Neil didn’t really pay attention at first, but once his and Allison’s shopping trips became a regular thing (he had rituals like this with all the individual Foxes, his own special bonding routine with each of them) he kept being drawn back to the lingerie in every store. Neil can’t explain it. He doesn’t know where it came from or why he likes it. But the first time he actually tried on a pair of panties with matching stockings (at the insistence of Allison, who kept pestering him because, “You know you want to, Neil, so just grow a pair and do it,”) he felt . . . pretty. For once, Neil didn’t shy away from his appearance. He didn’t flinch when he saw his reflection in the mirror. He didn’t try to hide from himself. He wanted to keep looking at himself, keep admiring himself, and the way the silk lingerie felt against his skin, how the color complimented his skin tone and made his hair seem a little brighter, made his eyes seem a little less like his father’s and more like Neil Josten. 

So Allison bought him his first set of lingerie. Neil had been nervous to show it to Andrew, nervous of what he would say, how he would react. But he shouldn’t have worried. Andrew tore him apart in the bedroom after Neil presented himself, and Neil couldn’t walk straight for nearly two days afterward. He still remembers all the things Andrew had whispered to him.

It’s not something they do often, but sometimes, when Neil wants to feel pretty, he puts on lingerie. His slowly growing collection is mostly courtesy of Allison’s credit card, but some have been private gifts from Andrew (those are his favorites). Only Allison and Andrew know about it, and Neil plans to keep it that way. He loves the Foxes, but it isn’t anyone else’s business. 

Allison hands him the silver panties, and Neil takes them, running his fingers over the fabric and holding the item to his chest. 

“Thank you,” he says quietly. Allison nods and pats his scarred cheek. 

“Now put the rest of your outfit on and meet me in the bathroom. We’ve still got work to do.”

She strides out of the room, leaving Neil alone. 

* * *

 

Neil puts on the underwear, loving the way the silk feels against his skin. He can’t help but smile when he pulls the panties over his ass, and he wishes there was a mirror in the bedroom so he could see. He thinks about taking a picture, but decides against it. He still doesn’t quite trust phones yet, even if it’s been a few years. 

Neil tucks his cock in, and runs a slow finger up his shaft once over the silk. He shivers and bites his lip. He can’t wait to surprise Andrew later. Neil slips into the leggings, and they cling to his legs, outlining his lean thighs and hugging his ass. He likes the mesh, likes the enticing peek of skin it offers, and hopes Andrew likes it, too. Neil is actually impressed with Nicky for this one. 

He puts on a pair of socks and a pair of black combat boots to wear, and then goes to meet Allison in the bathroom. Andrew and Kevin are still occupied in the living room, so they don’t see him. Neil is secretly grateful. He wants Andrew to be surprised. He’s not sure when this night became about getting Andrew’s attention (who is he kidding, though? It’s always about Andrew) but Neil is determined now. He wants to feel pretty tonight. He wants to be noticed. 

Allison grins when Neil walks into the bathroom. “Ugh, God, yes. Sit down.” She pushes him gently onto the closed toilet seat and tilts his face up, closing the bathroom door with her foot. She pulls out makeup from her bag, and all Neil can see is  _ glitter,  _ in every shade and color. He knows the Vixens wear it constantly, and he’s seen it on Katelyn and sometimes on Nicky during nights out like this one, but Neil has never considered wearing it himself. 

He thinks about the sparkly shirt he’s wearing, and the glittery panties. He wants to explore this newfound appreciation he has for shiny things. So he doesn’t protest when Allison starts dabbing glitter on his face. 

Neil is still amazed by the things he’s learning about himself, now that he’s finally allowed to be a real person. He’s still figuring out little bits and pieces of who Neil Josten is, even after the time that’s passed. He thinks there’s still a lot more left to discover, and the thought of it makes him smile.

One: Neil Josten likes soft, pretty colors. He likes pastels and colors that make him feel warm. When he buys clothes for himself now, they’re in shades of light blue, dusty green and rosy pink, soft yellow and creamy orange, lavender and lilac.

Two: Neil Josten likes cartoons. Matt and Dan were watching one once, and Neil was caught by the bright colors and sound effects. He sat with Matt and Dan and laughed the whole time. 

Three: the lingerie. As much of a shocker as that was to Neil when he first discovered it, he embraced it, and he doesn’t regret it. 

Four: Neil Josten now apparently likes glitter. 

Neil knows, somewhere in the back of his mind, that all this must have something to do with the fact that he doesn’t have to hide anymore. He’s no longer running, and he’s as safe and protected as he can be. He’s been allowed to exist as he wants to for the last few years, and he thinks he’ll never get tired of it. Now that he’s free, now that he has a lasting identity, he wants to be loud. He wants to be seen and heard where there won’t be consequences for it. 

He wants to live his life. And he loves finding more of the puzzle pieces that make up who he is. Every time he feels himself becoming interested in something new, Neil snatches it up and holds it close. He treasures all these little things about his personality and lets them make him feel real. 

Neil likes who he is now. He’s proud of who he is. He’s not embarrassed that he likes pretty things, and he doesn’t care what anyone might think of him if they see him wearing glitter. It’s his life, and he’s allowed to live it how he wants. It’s about being free.

When Allison is done with him, she lets Neil stand up and look in the mirror. “What do you think?”

Neil’s eyes are heavily outlined in glitter, with little wings on the sides. It’s dusted over his cheeks, and across his nose. His neck is spotted with it, like sparkly freckles. He smiles at his reflection. He feels  _ bright _ . The glitter takes the focus away from his scars.

“Yeah, you like it,” Allison says. She stands back to look at him better, but then she shakes her head. “Hold on. Just one more thing.” She takes out her phone. 

“What are you doing?” Neil asks. 

“Texting Katelyn.”

Neil raises an eyebrow. “Why?” He doesn’t hate Katelyn. He still has never hung out with her alone, but he’s used to her tagging along with Aaron now on Fox outings. He doesn’t really mind her. And he likes what she does to Aaron. He likes watching the effect she has on him. It helps him hate Aaron a little less. And Neil doesn’t want to hate Aaron forever. He doesn’t remember when he started wanting Andrew to have a better relationship with his family, but some time after he came to that realization, Neil started being a little less hostile towards Aaron. They’re not exactly friends yet, but Neil knows they have time to get there, or at least as close to there as they can get. And that’s really all that matters.

“Why are you texting Katelyn,” Neil asks again when Allison doesn’t answer him. 

“Just trust me.” Allison says that every time she introduces Neil to something new, and she’s usually never led him astray. So Neil just shrugs and goes back to admiring his reflection in the bathroom mirror. 

There’s a knock on the bathroom door a few minutes later, and Allison opens it to Katelyn. She walks in and closes the door behind her, dressed to go out. Her outfit is pink and looks so tight that Neil wants to ask how she fit into it, but he decides that wouldn’t be a good idea.  

“Everyone’s ready,” Katelyn says, smiling at Allison and then Neil. “They’re waiting in the living room.” Her smile turns into a wide grin when she sees Neil’s face. “Wow, Neil, you look really nice.”

“Thanks,” Neil says, and he means it. 

“What did you need me for?” Katelyn asks Allison. 

“Hair,” Allison says. Neil frowns into the mirror. He doesn’t think there’s anything wrong with his hair. It’s buzzed on the sides and longer on the top, falling over his forehead in a mess of artful auburn curls. 

“What’s wrong with my hair?” Neil asks, tugging at his curls. 

“Nothing, darling.” Allison pats his shoulder. “Except that it needs some glitter, too.”

“Oh, yes!” Katelyn gasps and reaches into her purse. She pulls out a travel-sized can of hairspray, the kind with glitter in it that the cheerleaders use for games. Neil wonders if the Vixens all carry it around everywhere.

Katelyn holds up the can and reaches a hand towards Neil’s face. She pauses before she touches him and asks, “May I, Neil?”

Neil nods, and Katelyn gently shields his eyes while she sprays the top of his head. She runs a hand through his curls and sprays in a couple more places, and then she caps the bottle and steps back with a smile. “There.  _ Now  _ you’re perfect.”

Allison hums in approval. “Our work here is done. Time for the big reveal.”

Katelyn laughs as she steps out of the bathroom. Allison follows her, and Neil looks at his reflection one more time before he shuts off the light and leaves after them. 

He feels so pretty and sparkly, and he loves it. 

He hopes Andrew does, too.

* * *

 

When Neil steps into the living room, his back is straight and his head is held high. Everyone is waiting - Kevin and Andrew, Nicky, Aaron and Katelyn, Allison, Renee, Matt and Dan. The graduated upperclassmen flew back to Palmetto for the weekend for a Fox reunion (a tradition that started about a month after they graduated) and they’re celebrating in Columbia.

“You look like a disco ball,” is the first thing Kevin says. 

“He looks amazing, Day,” Allison snaps. 

“I like it, Neil,” Renee says, and Neil smiles at her. 

“I will not say anything at the risk of being threatened and/or injured,” Nicky says, holding his hands up in the air. “But Neil . . . you are a vision.” He steps farther away from Andrew when he says it, but Andrew isn’t paying attention to him. 

Andrew’s eyes are on Neil, and there’s an intense heat in his gaze that makes something curl in Neil’s belly. 

“You might as well tie a rainbow flag around his shoulders,” Aaron says, his tone only slightly derisive. Katelyn gently elbows him, and Neil ignores him. 

“You look awesome, Neil,” Matt says. “I love it.”

“Reminds me of my stage days,” Dan pipes up with a grin. 

“Can we go?” Kevin is impatient now. He heads to the door, and they all follow. Andrew and Neil take up the rear. 

Andrew snags Neil’s wrist and keeps him behind, waiting for the others to trail out. When they’re alone, Andrew leans in close and drags a finger through the glitter on Neil’s neck. Neil’s pulse flutters. He keeps his eyes on Andrew as Andrew rubs his thumb and forefinger together, staring at the glitter that coats the pads of his fingers. 

“Do you like it?” Neil asks shyly. 

Andrew flicks the glitter in Neil’s face. “I hate it.”

Neil grins. 

* * *

 

It becomes a problem later when Andrew drags Neil to one of the back rooms at Eden’s. 

Neil has been dancing for a while, not caring how many people stared at him. After an hour, he gets thirsty and heads back to the table where Andrew is sitting. He leans against Andrew’s side while he knocks back a bottle of water. He can feel Andrew’s eyes on him when Neil tilts his head back and swallows. 

Andrew’s hand is suddenly on his thigh, running over the mesh on Neil’s leggings. Neil leans closer to him on instinct. 

“Come with me,” Andrew says low in Neil’s ear. Neil’s stomach flip-flops.

When they’re in the back room with the door closed, Andrew presses Neil against the wall, his “Yes or no?” barely out of his mouth before Neil is gasping “ _ Yes _ ,” and Andrew’s mouth is on him. 

Andrew kisses him deeply, grinding his body against Neil’s, one hand on Neil’s bulge and the other on the back of Neil’s head. It isn’t long before Neil is moaning and arching into Andrew’s hand. Andrew’s tongue runs along Neil’s neck before he pulls back and coughs, his expression all heat. 

Andrew spits glitter onto the floor, and Neil giggles. 

“Oops,” he says, a little breathless. “I guess I didn’t think about that when Allison was covering me with it.”

Andrew kisses him again to shut him up, and then sinks to his knees. When he yanks Neil’s leggings down -  _ those stupid fucking leggings,  _ Andrew thinks,  _ there’s no need for them to fit Neil like that, no reason for all that fucking skin showing through the mesh -  _ he discovers the panties. 

“These are new,” he says as he dips one finger underneath the band, tracing the skin of Neil’s groin. Neil’s hand is in Andrew’s hair and his eyes are closed, head leaning back against the wall. 

“What do you think?” Neil asks, his voice pitched low. 

“Did Nicky pick these out for you, too?” Andrew asks dangerously. 

“No, Allison did. Nicky doesn’t know.” Neil just wants Andrew’s mouth on him again, so he arches forward. “Do you like them?”

“No,” Andrew says before he bites Neil’s thigh. He pulls the panties down, hooking the band underneath Neil’s balls, before he takes Neil into his mouth. Neil is already hard and leaking from the kissing and Andrew rubbing him over his leggings, combined with the feeling of the silk against him every time Andrew’s hand moved. 

Andrew sucks Neil once before he pulls back, spreading pre-cum and spit over Neil’s shaft. He sticks his tongue out and licks slowly over the head of Neil’s cock, and Neil whimpers. 

“Drew,” he cries. 

Andrew stands up unexpectedly, wrapping his hand lightly around Neil’s throat. His thumb strokes under Neil’s jaw while his other hand slowly massages Neil’s hard cock. 

“Were you trying to impress me tonight?” Andrew asks, his voice quiet and velvet soft as he leans close to whisper in Neil’s ear. “Did you want to look pretty for me so I’d pay attention to you?”

Neil nods desperately. “Yes,” he moans, his hands going to Andrew’s hair. He thrusts into Andrew’s hand, needing more friction than what Andrew is giving him. 

“Hmm,” Andrew says. “I think you’re a little tease, Neil.” He bites Neil’s earlobe and then moves his lips to Neil’s neck again. He gets a mouthful of more glitter, and Andrew growls, “I hate this fucking glitter.”

Neil gasps when Andrew squeezes him tightly. Andrew kisses him once, hard, before he goes back to his knees. He wraps his lips around Neil’s head and suckles at it while he uses his hand to stroke Neil up and down, until Neil is whining impatiently. 

“Can I come?” Neil asks, his voice a high plea. 

“I don’t know if I want to let you,” Andrew says as he licks another slow path over the head of Neil’s dripping cock. He tongues the slit and feels himself get even harder at the angelic noises that fall from Neil’s beautiful mouth. “I think you need to be punished for this outfit.”

Andrew brings Neil all the way to the edge, and then he pulls back. He takes his mouth off Neil and strokes Neil’s runner’s thighs, fingers tracing over fading hickeys. Andrew pulls the panties back up and presses a finger to Neil’s over-sensitive cockhead through the fabric, enjoying the way Neil trembles. 

“Don’t come,” Andrew says when he stands up. “I’d hate for you to ruin your pretty new panties.”

“Can I come when we get home?” Neil asks, leaning forward to mouth at Andrew’s neck. 

“Maybe,” Andrew says. Neil moans, low and desperate against Andrew’s neck, and Andrew shivers. He yanks Neil’s head up and shoves his tongue in his mouth. “If you’re a good boy, then I’ll let you come.”

Neil cries into Andrew’s mouth. “I’ll be good, Drew, I’ll be so good, I promise.” 

“We’ll see.” Andrew trails his lips over Neil’s cheek, down his jaw, plants a row of kisses down his neck, across his throat, and up the other side before he returns to Neil’s mouth, kissing him softly. 

Neil’s hand falls to Andrew’s bulge, and Andrew bites Neil’s lower lip. 

“I wanna get you off,” Neil whispers. “I want you to fuck my mouth.”

“How do I know you won’t touch yourself?” Andrew asks. “Or that you won’t come while you’re choking on my cock? I know how much you like things in your mouth.”

“I won’t,” Neil promises, rubbing his hand harder over Andrew’s bulge. “I want to make you feel good, Drew. Let me. You can do whatever you want to me, and when we get home I’ll take this outfit off and put on those silk stockings you like. The ones you got for me last Christmas, the white ones with the garter belt.”

Andrew doesn’t know when Neil got this obsession with wanting to please him. Day after day, it’s Neil doing things to get Andrew’s attention, trying to make him happy. Andrew can’t say he minds it, though he’ll never admit that out loud. And he always returns the favor. Neil is never left unsatisfied. Andrew can’t help wanting to make him smile, and  _ that’s  _ what he hates the most. 

Andrew shoves Neil to his knees. Neil crosses his hands behind his back and tilts his head back, looking up at Andrew from underneath long, glittery lashes. He looks like an absolute angel from on high. Andrew’s body feels warm and soft and pleasant, and something in his heart constricts. He runs a hand through Neil’s sparkly curls and takes his cock out of his jeans with his other hand. 

“Don’t you dare touch yourself,” Andrew says softly. Neil nods obediently and opens his mouth wide. He’s always so eager. 

Andrew feeds his cock into Neil’s mouth, breath hitching when Neil’s lips tighten and he feels Neil’s tongue swirling around his head. He starts a slow, steady pace, keeping one hand in Neil’s hair and the other stroking Neil’s face while he fucks in and out of Neil’s mouth. Neil lets Andrew’s hand in his hair guide him, keeping his head still and letting himself be used by Andrew however Andrew wants. He chokes a little when Andrew’s cock hits the back of his throat, as far as it can go, but he breathes through it and relaxes. Andrew starts to go faster, heat rising in him the more Neil’s tongue works its magic. Neil is so good for him, so obedient, so eager to please. When Andrew comes, Neil swallows all of it, closing his eyes as he sucks Andrew through the orgasm. 

When Andrew pulls out of Neil’s mouth, a string of saliva and cum follows from the tip of his dick to Neil’s bottom lip. Neil wipes the corners of his lips and smiles up at Andrew so brightly. Andrew hauls him up from the ground to kiss him. He’s sure his own face must be covered in glitter by now, and he hopes his teammates are smart enough not to say a damn word. 

“Did you come?” Andrew whispers, reaching his hand down to check. Neil looks proud of himself as he raises his chin. 

“No. I said I wouldn’t.”

Andrew cups Neil’s bulge and squeezes, goosebumps rising on his skin when Neil bites his lip and shivers. “Good boy.”

“How much longer are you gonna make me wait?” Neil asks, running his hands through Andrew’s hair. Andrew pretends to think on it. 

“It depends,” he says. He doesn’t say on what. He just likes teasing Neil, and he knows Neil likes it, too. 

When they leave the back room and return to their friends, they get some suggestive looks and smiles from the other Foxes, but no one says anything about the glitter on Andrew’s face. 

And when they get to the Columbia house that night, Andrew strips Neil down to his silver panties and edges him for an hour until he finally lets Neil come. Neil is crying by the end of it, and Andrew kisses his tears away. 

He still tastes glitter in his mouth the next day, and he finds it on his skin even after he showers. 

Andrew tells Neil that the glitter better not become a habit, because Andrew doesn’t want to be constantly coughing it up. 

And that’s what gives Neil the idea. 

* * *

 

On his next shopping trip with Allison, the next time she and the rest of the upperclassmen are in Palmetto for the weekend, Neil asks his question. 

“Is there edible glitter?”

Allison grins. “So Andrew liked it, then.”

“No, he hates it. He was coughing it up and spitting it out forever. That’s why I’m asking,” Neil explains, not shy with Allison. It’s easier to be himself around her when they’re alone. 

“Did he like the panties?” Allison asks. Neil blushes, hiding his face in his shoulder. Allison grins again. “So that’s a yes. I’m not expecting a thank you from him, just as long as he knows I’m amazing for picking them out. And to answer your question, yes, there is edible glitter. It’s usually meant for baking, but I just happen to know a store that specializes in all sorts of edible body paints.”

“That’s perfect,” Neil says. “Can we go there next?”

“Absolutely.” Allison smiles and flips her hair. “I’m glad I was the cause of your glitter awakening.”

Neil laughs. He follows her around the store they’re in until she’s done, and then she takes him to the glitter store. Neil doesn’t pay attention to the actual name of it. He’s only focused on what they’re selling. 

It’s pretty obviously a sex store, filled with toys and lingerie. Neil tries not to get sidetracked by the lingerie - he really has a lot already, and he doesn’t need any more - and follows Allison to the back, where there’s a selection of body paints and makeup. The paint comes in small jars and is reasonably priced. 

“Take your pick,” Allison says. “I need a new vibrator, so I’ll be over there. Come find me when you’re done.”

Neil nods, his eyes on the wall of options. There are a bunch of different colors and flavors, but it’s easy enough for Neil to decide on the jar of glitter paint. It’s silvery and pearlescent, and when Neil turns the jar in his hands, he can see a bunch of other colors reflecting off the silver. The sticker says it’s supposed to taste sweet like cotton candy, which is perfect for Andrew. 

Neil can’t wait to surprise him again. 

* * *

 

That night, Neil asks Andrew if he wants to go to Columbia. He tries to keep his voice casual so he doesn’t give anything away, and Andrew doesn’t bat an eye at the suggestion. Their road trips are a common occurrence, and it’s nothing out of the ordinary. 

They’re on the road before dinnertime. Neil’s nerves are eating at him, but he tells himself he has no reason to be nervous. He never has to be nervous with Andrew. 

In the bag he packed for the weekend, Neil has some of his favorite lingerie for later, and the jar of glitter body paint. He’s already wearing the silver panties under his joggers. 

When they get to the house, it starts out normally. They make dinner for themselves and eat quietly together while they watch TV, Neil’s legs on Andrew’s lap on the couch. When Andrew sets his plate aside, he rests his hand casually on Neil’s ankle. Small touches like that have become common between them, and they’re tiny things, but Neil always relishes in each one of them. They don’t need a yes or no for touches like that; they speak of trust and contentment, and they mean so much to Neil. They remind him of what Andrew means to him, and what he means to Andrew, and it makes emotion clog his chest.

Neil has become a very emotional person over the last few years with the Foxes.

When the episode they’re watching is over, Neil takes his legs off Andrew’s lap and gets up from the couch. He has a plan, now. He’s been thinking it over all through dinner. 

Andrew looks up at Neil curiously when Neil stands in front of him. Neil bends to put his hands on Andrew’s shoulders, leaning in for a kiss. Andrew accepts it willingly, tilting his head up to meet Neil’s. Neil trails his hands down Andrew’s arms until he takes both of Andrew’s hands in his. 

“Come to bed,” Neil whispers against Andrew’s lips. “I have a surprise for you.”

“You know I don’t like surprises,” Andrew says as his hands go around Neil’s waist, pushing under the band of his joggers to grip his ass. His fingers brush silk, and he raises an eyebrow at Neil. 

“You’ll like this one,” Neil says, biting his lip in an attempt to look seductive. “I promise.” He flutters his eyelashes. He doesn’t usually have to try to seduce Andrew, but Neil loves doing it anyway. He likes seeing Andrew’s subtle reactions to his pretty smiles and heated looks. 

Neil pulls back, tugging on Andrew’s hands to get him up from the couch. Andrew stares at Neil as he slowly follows. Neil keeps hold of one of his hands and leads him up the stairs, tugging Andrew behind him. In the bedroom, Andrew pulls Neil close and kisses him deeply, hands questing underneath Neil’s pants to brush the silk panties again. Neil lets Andrew kiss him for a few minutes until he pulls back and gently pushes Andrew down onto the bed. 

“Wait here,” Neil says softly, leaving a kiss on Andrew’s neck before he goes into the bathroom. He can feel Andrew’s eyes on his back until he closes the door. 

In the bathroom, Neil takes a quiet deep breath in. He’s already brought his bag in here, when Andrew was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Neil unzips it and pulls out the glitter. He strips down to his panties, leaving his clothes on the floor. He doesn’t want to waste too much time in here, or Andrew will get impatient and come barging in before Neil is ready. Neil opens the jar of body paint and scoops it into his hands, spreading it over his arms, his shoulders, his neck, legs, chest and stomach. He puts some on his face, under his eyes, and some on his ass. He tries to apply it evenly, and he uses most of the jar. By the time he’s finished, Neil is covered from head to toe in silver glitter paint. It smells sweet, like something Andrew will love. Neil sticks his finger into what’s left in the jar and brings it to his mouth to test it out. It’s not bad. He hopes Andrew likes it. 

Neil pictures Andrew’s tongue running all over his body, and he shivers. He’s half-hard when he finally steps out of the bathroom. 

Andrew is still sitting on the bed, leaning back on his hands. His face doesn’t change when Neil steps out, but Neil can hear his breath hitch even from across the room. He blushes under the glitter. 

“What do you think?” he asks. 

Andrew stands up slowly. “I thought I told you no more glitter.”

“This is edible,” Neil says, leaning back against the wall with his hands crossed behind his back. He tilts his head invitingly. “Come taste it.”

Andrew walks slowly towards him. He stands in front of Neil, his eyes dark and intense and full of heat, and drags his finger down Neil’s chest, over his stomach. He stops when he gets to the panties and brings his finger to his mouth. Neil watches him suck the glitter off, watches Andrew lick his lips. Andrew’s gaze darkens as he leans forward. 

“You’re a troublemaker, Josten,” he says quietly. “You know that?”

Neil can’t help but smile. “So I’ve been told.”

Andrew leans even closer and whispers hotly in Neil’s ear, “Get on the fucking bed.”

Neil doesn’t hesitate. He goes to the bed and lays himself out on it, knees crooked up, hands at his sides. He watches, heat building in his belly, as Andrew takes his shirt off. It’s been long enough now that they’ve reached certain levels of comfort with each other, but even still, Andrew doesn’t take his shirt off very often. 

He keeps the armbands on, as Neil thought he would, but he takes off his pants, which comes as a surprise to Neil. Then he realizes it’s probably because Andrew doesn’t want to get glitter on his clothes. The thought makes him giggle, and Andrew’s eyes narrow as he tosses his clothes aside, only in his briefs now. Neil lets his eyes rove quickly over Andrew’s muscled body before he moves back to his face. He bites his lip, and Andrew’s eyes darken. 

“How many times have I told you not to look at me like that?” he warns, moving closer to the bed. Neil spreads his legs a little. 

“I’ve lost track,” he says. He never listens anyway. He can’t help the way he looks at Andrew.

Andrew pauses when he gets to the bed. He reaches out a hand to run it slowly through Neil’s hair and then caresses his cheek, thumb brushing softly under his eye. “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil whispers. “To everything.”

“You don’t even know what I’m going to do to you,” Andrew says, and that makes Neil spread his legs a little wider. 

“I’ll tell you to stop if I need you to,” Neil promises. “You know that.”

Andrew does know. Neil usually doesn’t tell him to stop, but Andrew knows that the capacity is there. The trust is there. 

So Andrew crawls onto the bed, hovering over Neil. Neil’s breath leaves him in a small gasp. He is a beautiful, sparkling angel, and Andrew wants to cover every inch of him with his tongue. 

He kisses Neil once, softly, on the lips. Neil’s eyes on Andrew are so open and trusting and earnest, and it makes Andrew’s heart twist in his chest. He’s still not quite used to that feeling yet, even after a few years. But he’s learning not to hate it quite so much, either.

He starts with Neil’s neck. He laps at the cotton-candy-tasting glitter and sucks a hickey into Neil’s skin, first one side and then the other. He makes a necklace of them across Neil’s throat. Neil puts one hand in Andrew’s hair and the other on his chest, over his heart. His breath comes in small gasps punctuated with soft moans that shoot straight down Andrew’s spine and make his cock harden. 

But Andrew takes his time. He moves down to Neil’s chest. He sucks gently at one nipple for a while, swirling his tongue around the nub and biting it softly, before he moves to the other. Every part of him tingles with heat when Neil’s moans get louder, and Neil holds Andrew’s head to his chest.

“How do I taste?” Neil asks breathlessly. “It’s good, right? I thought you’d like it.”

Andrew reaches a hand up to put it over Neil’s mouth. Neil kisses his palm, and Andrew can feel his smile. He bites down on Neil’s nipple a little harder, and Neil gasps and arches his back. 

Andrew runs his tongue down the line of Neil’s sternum, tracing a path to his stomach. He licks around Neil’s navel and sucks more hickeys into the scarred skin of his belly. He lingers on Neil’s scars, kissing them gently, running his lips over them. Neil whimpers and keens, panting softly under Andrew’s ministrations. 

Andrew sits up and drags his hands down Neil’s chest, leaving handprint streaks in the glitter. Neil already looks ruined, and Andrew hasn’t even touched his cock yet. 

Andrew lifts one of Neil’s legs. He kisses Neil’s ankle, and then works his way up the length of Neil’s toned calf, to his knee, and up his thigh. He licks at the cotton-candy glitter and leaves hot, open-mouthed kisses on Neil’s sparkling skin. 

Andrew does the same to the other leg when he’s done with the first, spending time on Neil’s thighs in particular, leaving hickeys all over them. Neil is trembling halfway through it, his cock throbbing and leaking pre-cum onto his belly. Neil squeezes his eyes shut and grips the base of his cock. Andrew can tell he’s trying to be good, and the knowledge of that drives him wild. 

He lays on his stomach between Neil’s legs, gently pushing Neil’s thighs up and apart.

“Hold your legs for me.”

Neil does as he’s told, letting go of his cock so he can hold his legs in the air above him, knees bent. Andrew pushes the silver panties aside -  _ I’m going to kill Allison for those,  _ he thinks - and circles his finger around the rim of Neil’s hole. Neil whimpers and arches and moans when Andrew starts lapping at his hole. With the taste of cotton-candy still on Andrew’s tongue, it’s addictive, and Andrew is caught by the way he’s spreading the glitter around Neil’s hole with his tongue. He delves deep, giving Neil long, slow strokes that make Neil’s moans rise in pitch. 

“Drew . . .” Neil gasps, breathless and wrecked. “That feels so good. Just like that,  _ right there _ .”

Andrew wants to tell him to shut up, but he doesn’t. He takes his time and enjoys the way Neil falls further and further apart by Andrew’s tongue in his ass.

After Andrew has had his fill, he sits up on his knees, still perched between Neil’s legs. Neil can barely hold his legs up anymore, his arms trembling, his eyes hazy as he blinks up at the ceiling. His whole body is beautifully flushed under the glitter. God, Andrew wants to take a picture. He wants to burn this image in his brain forever. He wants to tattoo it on the back of his eyelids. He’s never seen Neil look like this before. 

“You can let go,” he says, his voice unintentionally soft, and Neil releases his legs so that his feet fall heavily to the mattress. Neil’s arms go limp at his sides. 

“Do you need a break?” Andrew asks, and at this, Neil’s eyes shoot open, and he shakes his head almost desperately. 

“No, no,” he gasps, arching his back a little to prove his point. “We haven’t even started yet.”

True, Andrew thinks. There are still so many things he wants to do to Neil. 

Neil smiles at him suddenly, and Andrew’s eyes narrow. It’s a smile that makes Andrew’s chest flutter, a feeling he never thought he was capable of before he met Neil. 

“What?”

“You’re shiny,” Neil says, with a childish little laugh full of amusement. The sound of it breaks something free in Andrew’s heart. The first time Andrew heard Neil laugh like that, it almost knocked him flat. 

Andrew is aware that he’s probably covered in glitter now, but that’s why he took off his clothes. He feels okay with it tonight. He trusts Neil - who hasn’t even touched Andrew yet, except for his hair - and he feels safe enough to expose himself like this. 

But he doesn’t want to think about that right now. He wants to wipe that beautiful smile off of Neil’s face. 

Andrew slides Neil’s panties off his legs and tosses them aside. Without warning, he grips Neil’s cock and slides a finger in Neil’s spit-slick hole at the same time. Neil cries out, hands clenching in the sheets. 

Andrew strokes Neil’s cock and pumps his finger in and out, adding a second one when Neil pleads, “ _ More, Drew.” _

Neil starts pushing back on Andrew’s fingers as Andrew pumps him and strokes him; his body comes up every time Andrew strokes his cock, and down every time Andrew moves his fingers. Neil’s moans are like fire in Andrew’s veins, and Andrew is almost painfully hard now. He needs to do something about that soon. 

But for now, Andrew’s eyes are intently focused on Neil as he watches Neil writhe and moan underneath him. He could watch Neil come apart like this for  _ hours. _

Just as Neil stutters, “F-fuck, Drew, I’m gonna c- oh God, I’m gonna  _ come _ ,” Andrew takes his hands away. 

Neil gasps and collapses back on the bed, breathing heavily. His cock is impossibly hard and red, the head swollen and leaking. His hole clenches around nothing when Andrew takes his fingers out, and Neil’s legs tremble. Andrew watches him for a few more minutes, letting him catch his breath, before he leans down and takes Neil in his mouth, just for a brief moment. Andrew wants to - needs to - taste Neil. 

He sucks him once, running his tongue lightly over Neil’s shaft, before he pulls off and sits back up. 

“Look at you,” Andrew says quietly, dancing his fingers across Neil’s shaking thigh. “So worked up, and I haven’t even fucked you yet. Are you sure you can handle it?”

Neil nods, but he’s unable to say anything. 

“I don’t know if you can,” Andrew says. 

“I can,” Neil insists stubbornly, trying to sit up and failing. He’s tired already, Andrew can tell, but he knows Neil’s limits, and they haven’t reached any of them yet. 

Andrew reaches up and rubs Neil’s nipple, spine tingling when Neil bites his lip and shivers. The overstimulation is driving Neil crazy. 

“Say no if you need to,” Andrew says. Neil nods, eyes fluttering closed. He holds his arms up, waiting, and Andrew moves so Neil can put his arms around Andrew’s neck. He grabs onto Andrew’s hair and pulls him in for a kiss, all tongue. They kiss slowly like that for a few minutes, as if they have all the time in the world and they are the only two people to exist.

And then Andrew moves to lift one of Neil’s legs. He sits up, ignoring Neil’s impatient whine at the loss of Andrew’s lips. Andrew lifts Neil’s leg over his shoulder. Neil lifts the other one quickly and puts it over Andrew’s left shoulder, nodding excitedly now. “ _ Yes _ ,” he whispers. “I need you inside me.”

Andrew leans forward slowly, until Neil is nearly bent in half. Andrew stops to make sure Neil isn’t being overstretched, but Neil makes a small, soft encouraging sound and wraps his arms around Andrew’s neck again. 

Andrew keeps eye contact with him while he slides his briefs down. Neil is holding him so tightly, so close, and the sheer  _ intimacy _ of it is almost enough to make Andrew want to pull away, but he pushes that feeling back. It’s been more than two years since he started this thing with Neil. He’s used to being bombarded by these unfamiliar feelings now. He can keep telling himself he hates the way Neil makes him feel, but he’d be lying. 

And Andrew has never been a liar. 

“Lube?” Neil asks breathlessly, and Andrew curses. 

“Fuck.” He fumbles blindly towards the nightstand, keeping one hand on Neil. Andrew finds the small bottle they keep in the drawer. He coats himself quickly with one hand, running his free hand through Neil’s auburn curls. Neil tilts his head into the touch, the corners of his mouth quirking up in a soft smile. 

Andrew tosses the bottle aside. He presses his tip against Neil’s hole, and Neil opens for him easily. When Andrew slowly pushes in, Neil holds him tighter. They never break eye contact. 

It’s not rough, like Neil thought it would be. Andrew decides to go slow, almost torturously so. With Neil’s legs over his shoulders and his hands in Andrew’s hair, the angle is enough to make his eyes roll back in his head. 

“Look at me,” Andrew says when Neil’s eyes start to flutter. Neil obeys, keeping his eyes on Andrew. Andrew kisses him deeply as he pushes his cock as far into Neil as it will go. 

Andrew moves slowly, thrusting in and out at a steady pace, before he reaches one hand between their bodies to grip Neil’s cock. Neil dips his head to kiss Andrew’s neck, latching onto the skin with gentle lips and teeth. Andrew shudders. 

Neil moans against Andrew’s neck the next time Andrew pushes into him and hits just the right spot. Andrew drags against Neil’s prostate on every thrust after that, stroking Neil slowly at the same time, rubbing his thumb softly over Neil’s slit and around the head. It’s slow and impossibly tender, and the buildup is a mountain they both climb together. When they reach the edge, Neil cries into Andrew’s mouth, and Andrew allows himself to let out one small groan. Neil comes in Andrew’s hand and on his own stomach and chest, and he feels Andrew’s cum fill him, warm and perfect. Andrew kisses the scars on Neil’s face while he rides the orgasm, and Neil strokes his fingers through Andrew’s hair, no energy left to do anything else. 

When Andrew pulls out, Neil reaches his hand down to his ass and pushes Andrew’s cum back inside him, eyes closed. Andrew nearly dies at the sight. Neil doesn’t even look like he knows he’s doing it. He’s out of it, exhausted and completely spent. His eyes are closed, body melted into the mattress. 

Andrew just stares at him for a few minutes after he collapses beside Neil. He can’t help reaching over to run his hands through Neil’s curls again and stroke his face. Neil sighs contentedly, slowly fingering Andrew’s cum into himself. He stops after a minute and brings his hand up to place it on his stomach, and Andrew watches Neil’s chest rise and fall while he gets his breath back. 

“And you say I’m the one with the staring problem,” Neil murmurs quietly through a tired smile, though his eyes are closed and his face is tilted towards the ceiling. 

Andrew doesn’t bother to reply. 

* * *

 

When Neil wakes up the next day, he still feels full and sated. His muscles are sore in the best way, and when he stretches, he almost still feels Andrew inside him. A warm, pleasant buzz starts in his toes and goes all the way up to the crown of his head. Neil blinks his eyes open, unconcerned by the empty spot on the bed beside him. He smells bacon, which means Andrew is downstairs making breakfast. 

Neil fell asleep quickly after the sex last night, but he remembers Andrew carrying him to the shower afterwards and gently washing him. He remembers Andrew taking care of him, like he always does. 

Neil is  _ lucky.  _ That’s what he feels when he’s fully awake. He is lucky that this is his life. Lucky that he gets to have this, after everything he’s been through. He feels happier than he ever thought he was capable of being. 

And all because of some glitter. 

Neil laughs to himself as he slides out of bed. Andrew dressed him in shorts and a t-shirt, and Neil doesn’t think much of it, but he pauses on his way out of the bedroom. His duffel bag he packed for the weekend is in the corner, unzipped and open. Neil catches a glimpse of white lace and remembers that the silver panties weren’t the only lingerie he came with for the weekend. 

He wants to feel pretty again today. It’s not because he wants to impress Andrew. (Only partially.) But they’re alone in the Columbia house, with no danger of the other Foxes walking in on Neil and discovering his secret. Neil can walk around in his lingerie as he pleases. 

So he strips out of his shorts and puts on the white silk stockings with the matching underwear and garter belt. The set Andrew got him for Christmas last year. 

He has to look at himself in the bathroom mirror before he goes downstairs. The lace feels so soft and nice against his skin, and he feels amazing in it. He likes the way the stockings make his legs look. 

While he’s admiring his reflection - something Neil still revels in, being able to admire his reflection instead of shying away from it - he catches sight of the dark bruises peppering his body. Hickeys all over his throat, his neck, and his thighs. It’ll be hard to hide some of them, but Neil doesn’t think he minds. The Foxes know not to say anything by now. The freshmen might be a problem, but at the moment, Neil is still too happy to care. 

God, he feels like he’s  _ floating _ . He wants this weekend to last forever. 

He thinks about when he can go back to the store to get more edible glitter. 

The smell of bacon calls him back out of the room, and Neil saunters downstairs and into the kitchen without blinking an eye. He comes up next to Andrew at the stove and steals a piece of bacon from the pan. Andrew is staring at him, his expression all heat as his eyes move up Neil’s legs, devouring him. 

“That’s not what I put you in last night,” Andrew says. There are hickeys on his neck, too, and his hair is slightly disheveled, his body relaxed and at ease. Neil’s happiness ratchets up a few notches when he takes in Andrew’s comfortable state.

“Nope,” Neil replies smugly. “I like this better, though.” He toys with the hem of his t-shirt, lifting it up a little to reveal the garter belt and the white underwear, his bulge pressing against the lace. Andrew’s jaw tightens. 

He yanks Neil forward into a rough good-morning kiss and says against his lips, “You are impossible, Josten. I can’t stand you.”

“Every time you say that I believe you a little less.”

Andrew bites Neil’s lip when he smiles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The timing for this is based on Nora's extra content. She said the first time Neil gets Andrew off is Neil's sophomore year/Andrew's junior, but she didn't say exactly when is the first time they have sex, just that it was "a long time coming." So I'm interpreting that how I want. This fic takes place in Neil's junior year/Andrew's senior, at which point I personally think they've already had sex and are pretty comfortable with each other. Hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, thanks so much to my wife @lilypaws for the beautiful art she created to go along with this fic! It's Neil in his Eden's outfit. Check it out here: [Neil in his Eden's outfit](http://neilminyards.tumblr.com/post/167141848194/neil-in-his-edens-outfit-from-my-wifes)  
> AND GIVE HER SOME LOVE CUZ SHES AMAZING


End file.
